Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic (メタルソニック Metaru Sonikku?) is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog'' series'. He is an evil '''Badnik '''version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's deadliest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. Deployed during Eggman's operations on '''Little Planet', Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching and even exceeding that of Sonic. While mostly serving as Eggman's obedient and silent enforcer, Metal Sonic is an intelligent machine with a very dark side. A cold-hearted, aggressive and ruthless killer, he is obsessed with proving his superiority to Sonic and eliminating him for good to the point where he has rebelled against Eggman more than once to achieve his goal. However, he always fails in the end. To this day, Metal Sonic continues to be one of Sonic's most formidable foes. Appearance Metal Sonic was created in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog and is thus mostly built of blue metal. He has a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on Sonic's chest. His head has metal fins resembling Sonic's quills and a pair of triangular "ears." Metal Sonic has a muzzle, shoulder plates, upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. Following '''''Sonic Rivals 2, Metal Sonic received a slight update in design which made him taller and gave him a more ellipsoid torso. He also gained more detailed hands, a brilliant blue paint job, joints on his arms and legs, and sharper eyeholes. Transformations Neo Metal Sonic Main article: Neo Metal Sonic Metal Sonic assumed the form of Neo Metal Sonic for the majority of Sonic Heroes while he copied the other teams' data. While most of Neo Metal Sonic's abilities remain unknown, he is known to be able to shape-shift and has the ability to shoot lightning bolts from his hand. Metal Madness Main article: Metal Madness Using the data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix and Chaos, and as well as parts of Eggman's other machines, Neo Metal Sonic can transform himself into a super powerful version of himself called Metal Madness. In this form, Metal Sonic possesses a flamethrower, missile launchers, a whip-like tail with spikes, and claws that can shoot spikes and crystals. In this state, he is so powerful that even with the seven Chaos Emeralds, according to Eggman, the chances of beating him was slim. Metal Overlord Main article: Metal Overlord After completing his transformation as Metal Madness, Metal Sonic became Metal Overlord. In this form, he sprouts wings, thus gaining the power of flight and the ability to use Chaos Contro'''l. In this form, he becomes so powerful that even '''Super State users cannot harm him directly. Relationships Allies *Dr. Eggman (creator) (occasionally) *Orbot *Cubot *Shadow the Hedgehog (occasionally) Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (organic template and arch-enemy) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (sometimes) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman (sometimes) *Dr. Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic 3.0 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Badniks Category:Speed types Category:Sonic robots Category:Final bosses Category:Canon characters